His Eyes
by Heart's Fate
Summary: Those eyes were haunting...CenaxOrton. SLASH. Don't like then don't read.


**Disclaimer:** I own none of the characters used in this piece of fiction.

**Author Notes:** So I don't really update here much do I...and I've come with a first for here. Wrestling slash in the form of Cena/Orton. ., I have a few written but haven't uploaded them. Don't know if I will since they're on livejournal, like this one is. But I decided to share. It was written for 21songs.

* * *

**His Eyes**

A deep sigh slipped from parched lips. John Cena stared up at the bare ceiling of his hotel unable to fall asleep for the third time that week. It wasn't nightmares that kept the dark haired man up. No, the last nightmare he had was when he was ten. He had long since gotten over his fears. Instead of fearful demons keeping the man awake it was a pair of blue eyes. Blue eyes just a few shades lighter then his own haunted him. The moment his eyes closed those eyes peered back at him, sad and anger, disappointed and unforgiving. His dreams weren't the only place he'd see those eyes. They followed him hidden in the darkened corners of rooms or staring back from within mirror.

He was to blame and wouldn't complain. John had pushed away the one person he cared for most, not showing much affection for the other man. Nor did he say those three simple words the man was so eager to hear as reassurance of the older man's feelings.

"I fucked up big time," John grumbled as he sat up and got to his feet. He needed a distraction even if it only lasted a minute.

John left the safety of his hotel room in search of one of the hotel's vending machine. Chocolate or some other sugar-infested treat was just what he needed now. His thoughts didn't stay long on the promise of sugar as those damned eyes returned. What he would give to have his former partner back in his arms and assure him that every thing would work out, but his chance had gone. The man no longer spoke a word to him and he really couldn't blame him.

The dark haired wrestler rounded the corner only to freeze on spot. The vending machine wasn't the only thing just ahead of him. The tall tattooed man straightened as he successfully retrieved his treat from the machine. He turned slowly unwrapping the Milky Way from it's wrapper before he looked up to meet familiar dark blue eyes.

John unconsciously swallowed as those eyes that had been haunting him for weeks leered back at him. Both men stood a distance from each other, fidgeting under the uncomfortable silence that lingered around them.

The taller man cleared his throat, "Hello Cena."

John nodded in reply, "How ya doin' Orton?"

The younger man shrugged before taking a bite from his chocolate bar. Randy continued to watch him as though waiting for the older man to say more. After all God only knows how much John Cena loved to talk. When John made no move to talk or approach the machine, Randy walked briskly forward and around the rooted man.

"Well good night John," Randy continued not waiting for a reply.

John shook himself from his daze and turned around quickly, grabbing a hold of the younger man's arm before he got to far away. Randy turned to face the man, brow arched in question at the older man's actions.

"I love you!" John blurted out before Randy got a chance to question him.

Randy stood shell shocked at the words, his eyes wide in surprise. Taking a breath to control himself and a bite from his treat, Randy spoke, "Excuse me?"

"I love you, ok?" John sighed, longing down at the floor yet not releasing the man, "I couldn't say it before but I've always loved you."

Randy laughed hollowly, finally gaining some sense as he pulled his arm free, "You shouldn't say words you don't mean Cena. People may start to hate you."

John frowned, meeting cool blue eyes that were narrowed just slightly "I mean them! How you fuckin' gonna tell me that I don't? You have any fuckin' idea how much you've been torturin' me wit' them damn eyes of yours?! That's all I've been able to fuckin' see. I've been goin' nuts without ya. Can't ya see that?" Randy stood silenced by the older man's outburst. John continued, "If you don't fuckin' believe me then look into my fuckin' eyes and tell me what ya see. It's right there. You'll see that I fuckin' love ya Orton."

Randy sighed and he took in those dark eyes. He couldn't deny what he saw within, though he wished he could. John seethed before him, taking in deep breaths waiting for some reaction and words from the younger man. Randy devoured the reminder of his chocolate and waited till he swallowed to talk.

"Things aren't the same," He started, "and you can't expect me to jump in your arms after two months because you said you loved me."

John smiled slightly, "I know. I didn't expect ya too. I just want another chance to show ya how much you really mean to me."

"John..." Randy trailed off as John reached out and pulled him closer. Words died on his lips as John's lips meet his for a short and sweet kiss.

"You know I love you John, but you're going to have to work for it. I'm not just going to succumb to a sweet kiss," Randy stated.

The shorter man's smile grew "I expected a fight. Don't worry I don't back down."

**End.**


End file.
